Main Page
Welcome to the TinyVillageUncut Wiki Do you like to Tinker? Do you love games like Tiny Village and are not afraid of a little computer GeekTalk? Then, welcome to a space to freely discuss all aspects of the game Tiny Village and similar client-server games. Here you will find (eventually) great tips from experienced players and tinkerers to help you really enjoy the game and avoid common mistakes. Don't get us wrong. We love the game and really want to see it thrive and even improve. This game is so addictive, it's really a lot of fun and offers all kinds of educational opportunities. If you haven't tried it, you really are missing out. Download today and see if it isn't as addictive as we say. Now after that last statement, we need to say that this is strictly a site of and for the most addicted fans. It is completely unofficial, just getting started (under development) and nowhere near the point where we expect any visitors, except a few of our closest friends. First priority is the Museum of Dinosaurs, Beasts and Chimera, which eventually will feature a fun Dino-Diorama for all of the lovable dinos and beasts in the game. We hope a few of these might even bring a smile to your face. By the way, would love some help with this, even if it is just a concept for the Diorama/Cartoon. So far, only two Diorama are posted, but at the rate of one "cartoon" per day, this page should be ready in late March or April 2013. I love to doodle, so the Museum will be my main focus for quite a while. This is not an encyclopedic fan page. There are other much better and well known sites for that. Stop by here for a laugh, or to freely discuss any topic in the Chat Window. There, you can freely say pretty much anything you want, as long as it's legal, and is in compliance with Wikia's policies. This fan site aims to be an edgier and uncut Space for the most addicted fans. We want to encourage as free a discussion as possible, but please remember, no code dumps and no code hacks. Despite our name, either of those will get your contribution CUT as soon as it is noticed. They just don't constitute Fair Use. General contributions and insights related to client-server games are especially welcome. We hope to create a tutorial showing how to build a simple client-server game using tools like LUA, java, Cocos2d, and other languages on either Android or IPad platforms. Most of all, we hope to have fun, share insights and tips in a casual, friendly forum where your insights and tips are truly valued. Cartoons and Art Gallery We also welcome stories, cartoons, sketches and artwork from graphic artists and just plain doodles from those who might be a little artistically challenged. Each week, I will try to feature a fun or edgy cartoon featuring the characters and beasts from our beloved game. Do you have a cartoon idea, but just lack the graphical skills to render your image? We would love to help. Inspiration: I have an old copy of Gary Larson's "The Prehistory of THE FAR SIDE ", which never fails to make me laugh. The prehistoric characters in Tiny Village remind me so much of Gary Larson's work, I thought - hmmm, why not! Hopefully some of my pitiful first attempts will at least bring you a smile. This first cartoon, was motivated by Tiny Village's cute little bronticorn decoration, a kind of prehistoric unicorn. February Cartoon: The Bronticorn and the Origin of Freud's Most Controversial Theory Captions: "Daddie, how come I don't have a' big golden horn''' like you and all my little brothers''?" "Now daughter, don't '''envy' your little brothers. You're perfect just the way you are.''" Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse